polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
PR Polandball
Polish People's Republicball |nativename = Polska Rzeczpospolita Ludowapiłka |founded = 1945 |onlypredecessor = General Governmentball |predicon = Poland |onlysuccessor = Second Polish Republic |nexticon = Poland |successor = Polandball |ended = 1989 |image = Hm4eyb5Qaz-12.png |caption = Communism Stronk! Kurwa! |government = Unitary Single-Party Marxist-Leninist Socialist Republic (1945-1981;1983-1989) Unitary Marxist-Leninist one-party Military Junta (1981-83) |personality = Communist |language = Official language: Polish Minority Languages: Silesian Kashubian |type = puppet of Russia, destroyer of 1000th traditions Slavic |capital = Warsaw |affiliation = Soviet Unionball Warsaw Pactball |religion = State Atheism (State Promoted, Officially) Catholicism(Widely Used) |friends = Soviet Unionball East Germanyball SR Romaniaball PR Hungaryball Yugoslaviaball Warsaw Pactball but I infact getting tortured Palestineball Jan Pawel can into savings me! <3 |enemies = UNball I stopped him going to 1974 World Cup chachachachacha!!! USAball Yugoslaviaball Czechoslovakiaball Fake Germany GENOCIDER! GENOCIDE LOVING SCUM TOO! Zionist entity (from 1967) He planned the Katyn on me! Idiot who annoys me. |likes = Alcohol, Martial law, Give sawdust to food, Milk bars, Propagation, ass-whipping to Soviets Help, allies Socialism, Army attacking civilians, Persecution, |hates = Polish nationalism, fascism and all what is not from our Russian friend, Solidarność, this kurwa |predecessor = Second Polish Republicball |intospace = Yes, Mirosław Hermaszewski! (but only him...) |bork = What is ...? |food = Canned: Krakus Alcohol, Hot Dog with mushrooms instead of sausages, Wuzetka Carp Fish in jelly Vegetable salad with mayonnaise Egg-potato cutlet Baked beans PoloCockta (cola) |status = Bad dad Polandball |reality = Polish People's Republc }}Polish People's Republicball (aka Communist Polandball) was a socialist nation that existed from 1944 to 1989. His predecessor was Second Polish Republicball and his successor is Polandball (of course as puppet a member in the EU). Soviet satellite state (thanks for AK-47 <3). Then the Solidarity kicked him out and made modern Polandball (Still, not real Commonwealth or just a Great Poland!!!). Also, we can into invading western Europe (Thanks baguette!). One time he was asshole to Checkzechoslovakiaball, because he has invaded him in 1968 together with DDR and Soviets. In 1980 Solidarność made some protests against him, so in 1981 he declared Martial law to stop him, but it hasn't worked. In 1989 he became capitalist and the first nation to break out of Sovietball's rule, and after him Hungaryball had democratic election, Romaniaball has killed his dictator, Czechoslovakiaball also had election, East Germanyball tore down his wall and then got anschlussed, and Soviets has collapsed. He is of course, a communist ( which the Soviet make him doing so for good purpose suka) , and tries to escape by doing protest as he feels brutally insulted by this ideology. In that case, he thanked Palestineball for giving his people through his cause against the Zionist entity. Polandball suffered tremendous economic losses during World War II. In 1939, Poland had 35.1 million inhabitants, but the census of 14 February 1946 showed only 23.9 million inhabitants. The losses in national resources and infrastructure amounted to 38%. Compared to Western European nations, including Germany, Polandball was still mostly an agrarian country. The implementation of the immense tasks involved with the reconstruction of the country was intertwined with the struggle of the new government for the stabilisation of power, made even more difficult by the fact that a considerable part of society was mistrustful of the communist government. The occupation of Poland by the Red Army and the support the Soviet Union had shown for the Polish communists was decisive in the communists gaining the upper hand in the new Polish government. Poland was under Soviet control, both directly (Red Army, NKVD, Soviet concentration camps in Poland, deportations to the SU) and indirectly (NKVD created the Polish political police UB). As control of the Polish territories passed from occupying forces of Nazi Germany to the subsequent occupying forces of the Soviet Union, and from the Soviet Union to the Soviet-imposed puppet satellite state, Poland's new economic system was forcibly imposed and began moving towards a radical, communist centrally planned economy. One of the first major steps in that direction involved the agricultural reform issued by the Polish Committee of National Liberation government on 6 September 1944. All estates over 0.5 km² in pre-war Polish territories and all over 1 km² in former German territories were nationalised without compensation. In total, 31,000 km² of land were nationalised in Poland and 5 million in the former German territories, out of which 12,000 km² were redistributed to peasants and the rest remained in the hands of the government. (Most of this was eventually used in the collectivization and creation of sovkhoz-like Państwowe Gospodarstwo Rolne (PGR).) However, the collectivization of Polish farming never reached the same extent as it did in the Soviet Union or other countries of the Eastern Bloc. Nationalisation began in 1944, with the pro-Soviet government taking over industries in the newly acquired territories along with the rest of the country. As nationalization was unpopular, the communists delayed the nationalization reform until 1946, when after the 3xTAK referendums they were fairly certain they had total control of the state and could deal a heavy blow to eventual public protests. Some semi-official nationalisation of various private enterprises had begun also in 1944. In 1946, all enterprises with over 50 employees were nationalised, with no compensation to Polish owners. The Allied punishment of Germany for the war of destruction was intended to include large-scale reparations to Poland. However, those were truncated into insignificance by the break-up of Germany into East and West and the onset of the Cold War. Poland was then relegated to receive her share from the Soviet-controlled East Germany. However, even this was attenuated, as the Soviets pressured the Polish Government to cease receiving the reparations far ahead of schedule as a sign of 'friendship' between the two new communist neighbors and, therefore, now friends. Thus, without the reparations and without the massive Marshall Plan implemented in the West at that time, Poland's postwar recovery was much harder than it could have been. Gallery 4A9C4847-AC34-4A4E-99B8-9F5B71269B28.png PRPolan.png|Communism stronk! Eastern Bloc (Polandball)2.png|Eastern Bloc (Polandball) The Polish SSRball.png|The Polish SSRball Reddit Cerf East Germany Best.png Bg0skeX.png kUxvOdI.png Yugoslav sob story.png XgCL7j0.png Mother russia.png Communist poland.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War zh:波兰人民共和国球 Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Burger Removers Category:Communist Category:Red White Category:Atheist Category:Polandball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Europe Category:Catholic Category:Christian Category:East Europe Category:Tea Removers Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Slavic Category:Central Europe Category:Satellite States Category:World Cup Participants